Dojo, Oh No!
}}"Dojo, Oh No!" is the first segment of the first episode of Yin Yang Yo! Synopsis Yin and Yang are tired of training with broken training equipment. When Master Yo sends them off to buy new equipment with their last $4.18, Yang insteads joins Ultimoose's Dojo using the money to pay, but in order to become a fully fledged Ultimoose Fighter, he must turns his back on Woo Foo and leave Yin forever. Will Yang quit training with Ultimoose or will he quit Woo Foo? Plot Master Yo is getting ready to train his students with ‘The best workout four dollars and eighteen cents can buy.’ Yin and Yang are understandibly unimpressed however when the training equipment collapses arround them; less so when it happens again. Master Yo sends them off to town with their last $4.18 to purchase new equipment. On their way into town, whilst complaining about Master Yo’s questionable training equipment, Yang spots a new dojo, The Ultimoose Ultimate Moose Fighting Dojo. Yin is unhappy with Ultimoose’s sexism, but Yang is enthralled. After convincing Yin with the fact that the Ultimoose Dojo offers peticures, they beg Ultimoose to be allowed to join. Ultimoose is reluctant due to how ‘silly’ Woo Foo is, but allows Yang to join; Yin is excluded because of her ‘girly magic’. When Yin returns home crying, Master Yo comforts her, but his questionable parenting skills shine when Yin reveals Yang paid Ultimoose their last $4.18. While Yang trains and Yin cries, flooding the dojo, Master Yo sits idly by watching TV. Yang begins to feel homesick, however, as it is revealed that Ultimoose is working for a dark shadowy figure, whose plan is to split up Yin and Yang to prevent them from stopping his evil plans. After Yang returns to the dojo, He saw his sister doing some Levitation. Yang came to apologize to her for leaving her In the Ultimate Moose Fighting, But Yin is now Furious at him for leaving her behind. During Yang’s initiating into ‘the next level of Ultimate Moose Fighting’, Yo drags Yin to support him. Ultimoose reveals that in order to ascend, he has to turn his back on Woo Foo forever. Yang is torn by this, and instead returns to Woo Foo, renouncing Ultimate Moose Fighting. Ultimoose sends his Ultimoose Fighters to attack Yin and Yang, who easily defeat them together by using Woo Foo. The kids realise that avoiding the collapsing equipment Yo bought on the cheap had actually helped them, and reuinited, return to the dojo. Ultimoose attempts to attack them, but misses, and instead knocks over Master Yo’s nachos, who then gives Ultimoose a beating, prompting him to return Yang’s $4.18. The shadowy figure returns, and as punishiment, removes Ultimoose’s antlers. The episode ends with Yin and Yang training together at the Woo Foo Dojo, until an girl moose lands at the dojo, too much of Yin and Yang‘s Disgust. Antagonist * This episode features Ultimoose as the main antagonist. ** This episode also features The Night Master. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * Levitation * Transfoomate Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * Bamboo Sword Continuity * This is the first episode of Yin Yang Yo!, and introduces a large number of plot elements and recurring themes. * This is the first episode to feature Ultimoose, and explores his character and motives. * This episode uses dollars and cents, in place of future episodes' fictional ‘kachings’. * This episode is the first to mention Yin and Yang learning Woo Foo just because they had a coupon. Trivia * The first character to be shown is Yin. Yang, on the other hand, is the first character to recite dialogue. * The villain shadows in the opening sequence are of (from left to right): Kraggler, Coop, Herman, Night Master, Carl, Fastidious, and Ultimoose. *This is the 1st time Yin cries. *The shows premiere was the most watched premiere than any other in Jetix. Quotes * "The lesson that's not new and shiny, still might be the one that's fine..ey." ''- Master Yo attempts to justify his cheap training equipment.'' * "Well my brother and I are a team. There is no way he'd stay here without me, right? Yang... Right?" ''- Yin is left hanging by Yang.'' * "Are you trying to tell us that was the training exercise?!" Yang to Master Yo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1